Sentimientos Escarlata
by yiana.stif
Summary: En ella se esconden sentimientos, que pueden ser faciles de ver pero otros que estan ocultos bajo una mascara. Desprecio, Ilusion, Confianza,Vanidad y Dolor.Extra con Lemon que no entra en el reto.Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"
1. Desprecio

hola, aqui estoy otra vez... este fanfic lo hice en un ratillo que tenia libre, asi que no aseguró que sea bueno =P

Aún así espero que os guste

* * *

Desprecio.

Nuevamente aquel recurrente sueño la atormentaba. Siempre que se creyó segura aquella imagen volvía a pasar por su mente como recordándole lo que había hecho por su debilidad.

Porque después de todo aquello no era más que su culpa, su terrible y dolorosa culpa.

¿Pero cómo enmendar el pasado? ¿Cómo volver el tiempo atrás y traerle a la vida?

Eso era imposible y lo sabía. Y puede que por eso se sentía como se sentía. Por eso entrenaba tanto. Para quitarse el desprecio que sentía a sí misma. Ese desprecio que lo único que hacía era deprimirla nuevamente.

¿Pero entonces de que sirvió todo esos años de entrenamiento?

Siempre algo dentro de ella le recordaba aquel desprecio que sentía, porque por su debilidad no fue capaz de salvar a aquellos que consideraba su familia y cuando los volvió a ver, y volvió con ellos, tampoco fue capaz de salvarlos a todos.

Se despreciaba.

Su estúpida debilidad solo le causaba dolor. Pero era algo con lo que tenía que vivir, vivir recordando aquella época de sufrimiento, recordar aquel sacrificio de su amigo. Todo porque ella era débil.

Puede que aquel sentimiento que sentía no lo sintiera por nadie. Ni siquiera por Jellal en aquella época en la que aún lo consideraba un enemigo. Pero es que nadie merecía que ella le despreciara. Por qué el sentir desprecio por alguien es un sentimiento tan frio y aquel que lo recibe solo siente un tremendo dolor en su interior.

Pero ahí estaba aquel sentimiento, atormentándola cada ver que sus compañeros le decían que era fuerte y que siempre les protegía. Ahí estaba escondido para volverle a recordar sus pecados.

Incluso como ahora, sentada en el gremio comiendo un pastel, veía a sus compañeros felices, sonriendo, riendo, o hasta peleando sin borrar aquella sonrisa que siempre había caracterizado al gremio.

En aquel momento ella se preguntó, por qué no podía ser como ellos, porque en realidad dentro de ella quería estar así, quería volver a sonreír, no como ahora que cada sonrisa le costaba, si no como cuando era niña, que era cuando su sonrisa aparecía rápidamente.

Pero ella no solo era una gran maga, si no que también una gran actriz, y sabía cómo debía comportarse para no levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros, sus amigos, o mejor dicho su familia.

Porque eso era para ella Fairy Tail, era su familia. Y aunque en aquella ocasión no pudo ser de ayuda para su anterior familia, lo sería ahora, y para eso debía volverse más fuerte y así poder omitir ese sentimiento de desprecio que sentía a si mima.

―¿Te noto rara? ―Preguntó Mavis a la maga mientras ella giraba la cabeza para verla.

―¿Rara? ― preguntó Erza sin entender.

―Si es rara, que tu estés tan sería ― comenzó a explicar la antigua líder ― teniendo en cuenta de que estas comiendo una de las cosas que más te gustan en este mundo. O por lo menos me dijeron, que adorabas con locura a los pasteles.

Erza se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento había dejado de actuar como solía hacerlo. Y aunque de cierta manera ella amaba, no , veneraba a los pasteles y siempre el momento de comerlos era un placer divino del cual solo podía brindarle alegría. En aquel momento no estaba para nada contenta, más bien se sentía dolido.

―Es que estaba pensando en mis cosas ― comento ella sonriente, intentando ocultar aquel dolor.

―¿Sabes que soy un fantasma no?

―Sí.

―Pues has de saber que veo más allá de lo que ven los simples humanos.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Te he visto, y he notado que muchas veces cuando sonríes no sonríes con alegría, también he visto que cuando entrenas lo haces con tal devoción que pareces querer demostrar a alguien algo

―Serán alucinaciones tuya ― comentó ella sonriente

―Ahora mismo estas fingiendo

―¡Para nada! ― negó ella rapidamente

―Sigues fingiendo

―No

―Si

―No

―Sí, ¿eres consiente que podemos estar así eternamente? Yo estoy muerta y no tengo nada que hacer.

―¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

―Lo que es en realidad, quiero la verdad. No se lo diré a nadie lo prometo

―Bueno, ― suspiró con pesadez ― tú no conoces mi historia, mi pasado.

―Solo un poco, lo que me contó Makarov

―La razón por la que no sonrió como debería es porque me cuesta hacerlo, no es fácil sintiéndose como me siento.

―¿Y cómo te sientes?

―Despreciable

―¿Despreciable?

―Si siento desprecio de mi misma, ―empezó a explicar ― de haber salido de aquel sitio ¡sola!, de haber sido la culpable de que Simon muriera, simplemente por mi debilidad. No puedo evitar sentirme así.

―Yo no te veo despreciable

―Pero esa es solo tu visión

―Lo dudo. ― agrego la antigua maestra con firmeza ― cuando te veo con los demás, cuando te vi en batalla, parecías cualquier cosa pero no despreciable, y estoy completamente segura de que no debes albergar aquel sentimiento hacia ti misma

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Cuando saliste de aquel sitio, no debiste sentirte así pro ser tú la única que salió, debiste sentirte afortunada, porque ahora se te daba una oportunidad de poder volverte fuerte para ayudar a aquellos a los que apreciabas, y cuando tu amigo murió por salvarte, no fue por que seas débil, puede que fuese por que él así mismo se viera débil y viera en ti una posibilidad de triunfo, él vio en ti lo que ahora tú no eres capaz de ver.

Mavis se acercó a ella y cogió de los hombros a ahora una confusa Erza.

―Eres Erza Scarlet, eres una maga de Fairy Tail, y tienes el corazón más lindo que podría existir, porque a pesar de que eres la que más se esfuerza y amas con locura a tus amigos sigues aferrándote a aun sentimiento que no es desprecio, es amor hacia los demás, porque eres tan inocente que no sabes ver que tu amor es lo que quiere hacerte más fuerte , no tu desprecio.

Aquellas palabras entraron en ella como un viento fresco, que calmaron aquel dolido corazón, e hicieron una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Puede que se despreciara por todo , pero era cierto que a todos aquellos que había conocido en su vida ocupaban un gran lugar en su corazón.

Y puede que aquellos sentimientos de desprecio que se tenía, no fueran en sí, un miedo a ser débil y perder a sus seres queridos, entonces era aquel amor el que la hacía sentirse preocupada, era aquel amor lo que no la dejaba tranquila.

―Bueno me voy a entrenar – dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba

―¿Y tú pastel?

―Puedes quedártelo, te lo regalo. – aún sigo siendo débil, y debo protegerles

Aquello daba un pequeño giró en su vida, aquello le mostraba otra visión de su vida. Y le gustaba.

Aquellas palabras habían cambiado su desprecio, por amor.

* * *

Viendo lo bueno de lo malo =P


	2. Ilusión

hola, gracias por comentar n.n he aquí el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Ilusión

Sentimiento de alegría que produce una cosa positiva o que se desea mucho

Todas las personas siempre tienen ilusión a alguien o a algo. Y de esto no se libraba aquel famoso gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail. Porque todos y cada uno de sus integrantes tenía uno.

Como Natsu que tenía la ilusión de por fin vencer a Gildarts, o Cana que ansiaba poder beber cuantos barriles de cerveza pudiera, o Juvia cuya ilusión era poder estar con su amado Gray, o Levi cuya ilusión radicaba en poder todos los libros del mundo... pero probablemente podríamos estar todo el día mencionando ilusiones de los integrantes de este tan particular gremio.

Más aún así había uno de sus integrantes que ilusionada esperaba que el reloj, colocado en la pared, marcara una hora en concreto. Porque hoy era el día esperado. El día que tanto había ansiado desde que se enteró de aquella noticia, haciendo que su corazón latiera fervientemente e ilusionada espera tranquilamente (si con tranquila podríamos considerar que un día un poco cansada sus compañeros fueron víctimas de su pequeña rabieta).

Al ingresar en el gremio Lucy pudo apreciar como Erza miraba aquel reloj con un ansia sin igual (tanta que le daba miedo acercarse) y sus ojos se veían terriblemente ilusionados (tanta ilusión que empalagaría al más goloso)

Ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla, aquella imagen de Erza, aunque parecía en si un poco adorable puesto que parecía una niña pequeña, no le hacía olvidar lo que ocurrió hace no mucho tiempo atrás.

"En realidad fue culpa de Natsu" pensó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la barra. Y era cierto, aquel pelirrosa no había hecho más que provocarla aquel día diciéndole que tener una ilusión por algo así era estúpido.

―Por favor Mira ― habló llamando la atención de la nombrada ―¿me das un batido de fresa?

―Por supuesto ― contesto ella con su típica sonrisa.

Lucy giró nuevamente la vista hacía erza, era cierto, en parte era una tontería tener una ilusión tan grande por algo como eso. Pero en este mundo todos éramos libres de ilusionarnos con lo que queramos.

―Aquí tienes

Aquella dulce voz, la hizo volver a su realidad, giró el rostro para volver a ver a Mira.

―¡Gracias! ― le dijo sonriente mientras bebía un sorbo de aquel dulce batido.

Probablemente aquello fuese su ilusión en ese momento, y aquello también era una cosa muy trivial como para considerarlo una verdadera ilusión.

―¿Ocurre algo?

La pregunta de Mira le hizo pensar un poco, ¿en realidad ocurría algo malo en que Erza estuviera tan ilusionada con "eso"?

Ella negó con la cabeza

―Solamente estaba pensando

―¿En qué?

―Bueno, en Erza

―¿Qué le ocurre?

―Lleva varias semanas así... y me preocupa un poco

―Bueno, eso aunque no lo parezca es un acontecimiento importante para ella

―Sí, lo entiendo, bueno no lo entiendo bien...

―¿Que no entiendes?

―No sé, parece que cada vez está peor... incluso hoy parece más impaciente.

―Su ilusión por aquello hoy es más fuerte y es normal

―¿Porque?

―Porque hoy es el día que con tanta ilusión esperaba.

―¿¡Hoy!?

―Si, ― contestó ella sonriente ― e incluso si te pones a su lado puedes apreciar que su mirada rebosa aún más de alegría y que su corazón ilusionado hoy esta desorbitado.

―¿No crees que exageras un poco?

Mira negó con la cabeza.

En aquel momento Lucy se sintió observada, pero aquello le daba miedo, un terrible miedo. Y más temor sintió, al sentir que aquella presencia se acerba a ella.

Con temor Lucy giró la vista encontrándose con la ilusionada mirada de Erza y con una sonrisa, la cual si alguien no la conociera bien diría que era la más tétrica que en el mundo podrían ver, más no era el caso, porque aunque no lo pareciera, Erza no mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, según ella aquella sonrisa era de alegría, alegría porque aquel momento había llegado. Su tan ansiado momento.

―Lucy, tienes que acompañarme

Aquello más que una petición era una orden, y más que una orden era una obligación. Y en realidad así fue, puesto que Erza no le dio tiempo a responder y cogiéndola de la mano, la saco rápidamente del gremio.

La ilusión en Erza cada vez era mayor, mientras el temor de Lucy también aumentaba. Las personas que pasaban por las calles de la ciudad parecían verles extrañados y con cierto temor.

Aunque erza en ese momento tenía una alegría tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho, todo aquel que la veía pensaba todo lo contrario.

―Ya llegamos ― informó Erza ansiosa.

Lucy por su parte la miró un poco asustada, no sabía cuál era su papel en todo esto. Ella solo tenía pequeñas ilusiones para ese día, beber un batido, leer un libro, ¡hasta jugar con Natsu! Pero ahora estaba envuelta en algo que no deseaba.

―Lucy ― la llamo erza mientras ella se tensó al oír su nombre ― nuestra misión es fácil y solo contamos con un breve tiempo.

Aquello parecía una batalla, pero claro era raro que Erza no considerara las cosas como estas como una batalla y en realidad todo el tumulto de gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar también lo consideraba así.

―Cuento contigo, coge todo lo que puedas.

Lucy solo asintió, mientras erza miraba fijamente sus objetivos. Ella conseguiría todo, porque simplemente una oportunidad como esta solo pasaba una vez en la vida.

Y en realidad en aquel momento Lucy entendía completamente porque ella estaba tan ilusionada con este momento. El estreno de una pastelería y el pequeño buffet libre que tenían durante su primera hora de apertura.

Porque Erza era así, porque los pasteles eran su ilusión de cada día y porque un día, no una hora, de bufet libre de pasteles no era más que un sueño para ella.

Erza siempre tenía en mente eso; ilusión igual a pasteles y bufet libre de pasteles igual a su sueño hecho realidad.

Aunque creamos que las ilusiones son momento sumamente alegres, esta ilusión aunque para Erza lo era para Lucy no. A la cual solo una cosa le pasaba por la mente, las ilusiones de Erza son peligrosas.

* * *

Espero que les gustara.


	3. Confianza

Esta vez tarde un poco =P a ver que os parece

* * *

Confianza.

En aquel momento de la lucha, se encontraba ella, agotada, con miles de heridas por todo el cuerpo, la pierna rota y varios moratones. Pero a pesar de todo ella no debía de perder.

Minerva la vio convencida de su victoria. Ella era poderosa y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Y alzaría nuevamente a su gremio con otro triunfo consecutivo en los juegos.

Fue ahí cuando Erza recordó su misión, no era por una victoria, era por un amigo. Ella estaba completamente segura de que sus compañeros conseguirían su victoria, y aquella seguridad, aquella confianza se agrandaba al ver que cada uno de ellos derrotaba a sus correspondientes oponentes.

―No puedes levantarte con esa pierna ― espetó Minerva con sorna, viendo como la maltrecha de Erza se revolvía en el suelo.

―Lo hare ― habló erza decidida, había una confianza puesta en ella, en sus amigos no podían darse el lujo de ser derrotados.

Su gremio confiaba en ellos, no, su familia confiaba en ellos. Porque ellos eran su familia y no podía malgastar la confianza que su familia había depositado en ellos.

―Mientras que luche una batalla que no debo perder ― la decisión de sus palabras era clara, aquella maga siempre daba lo mejor de sí en la batalla, así era ella, así era Erza ― estoy preparada para levantarme las veces que haga falta

Erza volvió a ponerse de pie. No iba a traicionar la confianza depositada también en ella por unas estúpidas heridas. "Seguramente el equipo de Natsu ya está con Lucy" pensó mientras su cuerpo volvía a una posición de pelea.

―Tal y como te dije has provocado al último gremio en que tenías que enfadar

Estas palabras fueron más que el ataque, fueron más que los golpes. Porque fue en este momento en que erza demostró que la confianza que en ella se había depositado no iba a desperdiciarse.

―Has hecho daño a gente que me importa ― la voz de Erza estaba llena de ira, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Minerva, puesto que vio en aquel rostro vio lo que le esperaba, y aquello no le gustaba ― esta es tu recompensa.

Y lo que vio se cumplió. Erza cumplió con su cometido, reafirmando la confianza que ellos habían puesto en ella, esa confianza que nunca dudaron.

¿Porque después de todo que es un gremio?

¿Qué es fairy Tail?

Fairy tal no era un solo gremio corriente, era un gremio creado con la confianza y el cariño, aquel en vez de ser un gremio era una familia y eso era lo que cada uno de sus miembros sentía a ver su gremio.

Y como en toda familia, los lazos que los unían no solo eran de amor, si no de la más profunda y grata confianza. Y así es como erza se sentía, como todos sus compañeros que este momento luchaban sentían. Confianza mutua para poder salvar al miembro de su familia que les había sido arrebatado.

Por qué la confianza en fairy tail, en sus integrantes, en Erza, era algo sagrado.

* * *

Gracias por comentar!

Me ha salido corto este, pero aveces es mejor dejarlo corto que alargarlo más de lo necesario. =P

intentaré pronto subir los dos que me quedan... Puede que dentro de poco me publiquen el libro he de dedicarle más tiempo xD (vale la pena soñar!)

Nos vemos!


	4. Vanidad

Hola a quí estoy otra vez.. esta vez sera una historia de 2 capi solo =P

* * *

**Vanidad**

Primera vez I

Aquella mañana al levantarse aún no asimilaba lo que el día anterior había sucedido, parecía aquello un sueño, una pequeña epifanía de su ilusa mente. Pero no era así.

Pasó su vista por el espejo del tocador de su cuarto y una pequeña nota colocada a pie de su espejo, salió rápidamente de la cama y se acercó a ella, le confirmaba que todo aquello era verdad, con unas simples palabras, su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo frenético y en su mente solo una frase resonaba. Tienes una cita con Jellal.

Rápidamente, se dirigió a su enorme armario, debía buscar algo que ponerse (aunque en realidad la cita era mañana), en aquel momento no pudo encontrar nada que le gustase.

No había ni una solo pieza de ropa en aquel armario que le agradara.

Aquello le desesperó.

¡¿Cómo era posible que con tanta ropa, no encontrara algo para mañana?!

Ella no era muy vanidosa, pero sabía que tenía una linda figura y por qué no decirlo era guapa, pero para aquella cita ella quería resaltar. Sentirse deseada (no era en sí difícil), admirada, hermosa...

―Solo quiero gustarle ― dijo con resignación sentándose en el centro de la habitación que en ese momento se encontraba inundada por una gran capa de ropa.

En aquel momento se sintió desilusionada, había perdido aquella emoción por la cita. Ella quería impresionarle, pero estaba casi segura que no lo lograría. Por lo menos sola no lo conseguiría.

Y aquí fue donde una pequeña luz se ilumino en su mente, ella conocía una persona que sabía cómo vestirse, y que además adoraba ir de compras. La sonrisa en el rostro de erza se ensancho mientras se incorporaba lentamente del suelo. Era hora de ir de compras.

Aquella mañana la "victima" no podía estar más contenta, su renta estaba pagada, había llegado a su casa la noche anterior y no había encontrados a aquellos "ocupas" en su casa (aunque al despertarse se vio durmiendo con ellos, cosa que la incomodó pero era ya costumbre verles ahí), el gremio parecía estar tranquilo (omitiendo las peleas) y el batido especial que había preparado Mira para ella estaba más que exquisito. En fin un día perfecto.

Fue todo aquello muy rápido, que ni uno de los presentes vio nada, Erza había entrado velozmente en el gremio y tomado por la fuera a Lucy, quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Nadie había notado nada, ni siquiera Mira quien se había girado un momento para atender a uno de sus compañeros.

―¿Lucy te ha gustado el nuevo batido?― su pregunta se quedó sin respuesta, puesto que la mencionada no se encontraba en el banco que pocos segundos antes se encontraba, Lucy había desaparecido ― ¿Lucy?

Un poco apartados del gremio, Erza se había detenido en un callejón, soltó a Lucy y se asomó a ver si alguien los había seguido. Lucy por su parte se encontraba un poco desconcertada, no entendía que había pasado.

―Parece que no nos han seguido ― comentó Erza tranquila pero un poco agitada por la forma en la que había actuado

―¿Que ocurre Erza? ― preguntó Lucy algo asustada (si por algo podríamos referirnos a sudar frio)

― Necesito que me ayudes

―¿Ayuda? - preguntó un poco confundida y más aliviada ― ¿en qué?

―¡Tenemos que ir de compras!

Uno, dos, tres…

―¡¿y para eso me sacas así del gremio?! ― gritó ella molesta, el acto anterior de Erza era exagerado

―Es que no debían vernos ― explico Erza mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. ― estaba Jellal en el gremio y no quiero que sepa que voy a ir de compras para la cita...

La mirada molesta de Lucy cambió al ver la expresión de vergüenza de su amiga, era cierto que Erza era una persona madura e inteligente, pero aun así dentro de ella en sí, era una pequeña niña. Aquella faceta de Erza le parecía adorable.

Lucy aconsejó un poco a Erza en la elección de la ropa que usar e incluso la animo a maquillarse un poco, de manera sutil y le aseguró que con eso dejaría a Jellal totalmente impresionado. Erza en agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada iba a invitarla a cenar, más su propuesta se vio interrumpida por un preocupado Natsu, el cual se había pasado todo el día buscando a la desaparecida Lucy.

Erza no pudo más que sentir un poco de envidia al ver a la "pareja", era cierto que lo de ellos no era nada confirmado, pero era obvio que tampoco se preocupaban en ocultar lo que sentían.

Después de dejarlos, ella se dirigió a su casa y preparó para dormir, está emocionada, y con tanta emoción no sabría siquiera si podría conciliar el sueño, anhelaba que las horas pasaran y llegara el momento de verse.

―Una primera cita.

Dijo justo antes de dormirse. Y esto era verdad, no solo era su primera cita con Jellal, si no que era la primera cita que tenía en su vida.

Al día siguiente, se preparó rápidamente, se puso el vestido rosa que Lucy le había aconsejado comprar, ella consideraba que era mucho, pero recordó aquellas palabras que ella le brindo "_está bien ser vanidosa en la primera cita_"

Y eso sería hoy, hoy sería un poco vanidosa en su forma de vestir, en Erza en sí.

Pero en realidad no era vanidad, si no más que una realidad. Erza no necesitaba ser vanidosa para sentirse hermosa, porque ya lo era. Y aquel vestido rosa ajustado con aquel cinturón negro en la cintura y el escote recto que acentuaba bien su pecho, la hacía aún más hermosa. Y el delicado carmín rosa en sus labios hacía su rostro aún más encantador.

Sin duda alguna, estaba perfecta para su cita

Se dice que las mujeres son vanidosas por naturaleza; es cierto, pero les queda bien y por eso mismo a los agradan más. Y eso Jellal lo iba a comprobar...

* * *

Hasta aquí todo, el proximo que es el último tendra Lemon! xD advertidos estan!

Gracias a los que comentan!


	5. Dolor

Hola, aquí el último capitulo, como por normas del evento no puedo pasar de las 1000 palabras he decidido colocar un extra, que no entrará en competición, más creo que con eso no dejare a nadie sin ganas de más(teniendo en cuenta que tiene Lemon xD) a ver que os parece

* * *

**Dolor**

Primera vez II

Podríamos decir con tranquilidad que todo desde "aquel" momento había sido perfecto. Aquellas citas, lo fugaces besos, todo ello le encantaba. Y aunque era cierto de que algo en su interior pedía "más" ella aún no se veía lista.

Siempre recordaba aquellos "libros" que Levy le dejaba, y aunque en aquellas situaciones los protagonistas parecían disfrutarlo, cosa que solo la animaba a probar, no podía ocultar que siempre había que pasar por una primera experiencia dolorosa.

En realidad las preocupaciones que sentía no tenían sentido, más en la mente de Erza parecían ser que sí, ella conocía el dolor más que cualquier otra persona y no le importaba sentirlo con tal de alcanzar su objetivo. Pero era un detalle curioso el que la afectaba, ella conocía el dolor, pero el dolor de la batalla, no el dolor de "eso".

―¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó Jellal, quien acercó su rostro al de ella intentando verla mejor

―¡No! ― negó ella rápidamente intentando ocultar inútilmente el nerviosismo de su rostro, provocado por la cercanía de él ― me perdí en mis pensamientos. Siento mucho haberte ensuciado

―No pasa nada, ― comentó él con una sonrisa en el rostro ― un error lo tiene cualquiera.

―Ya he lavado tu ropa, ahora solo debemos esperar ― comentó ella sonriente. Estaba feliz de estar con una persona como él tan compresiva, y aunque en realidad el mancharle con helado su ropa había sido un accidente, ella se guía sintiendo culpable ― ¿te apetece beber algo?

―No estoy bien.

―Te traería algo para ponerte pero creo que mi ropa será muy pequeña ― comentó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―No pasa nada ― comentó el tranquilo ― pero sabes, me alegro de que me mancharas con helado

―¿Por qué?

―Porque así puedo estar más tiempo contigo.

Al finalizar la frase, él se dirigió a paso tranquilo al rostro de ella, Erza por su parte lo esperó ansiosa mientras sentía como sus labios se volvían a unir. Todo era perfecto, para ella el simple hecho de estar con él era perfecto.

Ella se acomodó acercándose a él, mientras sus manos se deleitaban con el tacto de los cabellos de él. Jellal por su parte pasó sus manos a la cintura de la chica acercándola más a él.

Aquellos besos se volvieron más exigentes, más ansiosos. Las manos de él empezado una delicada misión de exploración en el cuerpo de ella, deleitándolo con su suavidad.

Aquello se volvía más intenso, más provocador. Ambos tenían ansias de más. Él la recostó con suavidad sobre el sofá, ella sintió sus besos descender hasta su cuello, brindándole una incomprensible sensación de escalofrío.

Erza cambió de posición sus manos pasándolas por su espalda y sentía su suave piel. Intentaba contener de forma inútil las sensaciones que le embargaban. No logró contenerlo por mucho tiempo y emití varios suspiros de placer al sentir sus labios moverse por mi cuello desnudo.

No supo con claridad si estuvo bien lo que hizo, o tal vez mal. Pero él acelero de forma más desesperada de forma más fuerte sus besos, sus caricias. Sintió como sus piernas se acomodaban poco a poco entre las de ella acomodándose bien entre ellas. Sus manos que antes se encontraban sobre mi cintura, sobre la camiseta, descendían poco a poco sobre mis piernas desnudas. Al sentir esto, un escalofrío me recorrió por cada zona en la cual sus tibias manos tocaban. Pero estas tibias manos no se quedaron en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo porqué volvieron a subir por mi cuerpo. Pero no por el mismo lugar que antes había recorrido. Estas habían ingresado dentro del vestido.

Una serie de diversas sensaciones me embargaban solo con el roce de su mano sobre mi vientre desnudo, me inundó una emoción extrema y a su vez sentía un poco de temor. Su boca abandono mi cuello para volver a posarse nuevamente sobre sus labios de forma desesperada. Le imitó, yo también necesitaba de sus labios y de ese dulce y gratificante tacto que me brindaban.

Su mano busco ayuda para seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de Erza. Ella sintió como la mano izquierda de él descendía y se movía libremente por mi cintura

Las manos de Jellal descendieron hasta sus muslos. Ella sintió aquellas caricias aumentaban su fuerza, estrujándolo mientras en un afán desesperado aferraba su cuerpo cada vez más al suyo.

―Debemos parar ― pidió el intentando dejar de besarla ― o ya no me podré contener más.

Aquello provocó que el cuerpo de Erza se tensará. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico.

Nuevamente por su cabeza pasó el miedo a experimentar ese tipo de "dolor". Si bien era algo que un día debería de afrontar ¿estaría lista para afrontarlo hoy?

Ella no era una cobarde, eso estaba más que claro, pero el no saber a que afrontarse ni como afrontarlo la desconcertaba. Poco le duraron en la mente aquellos pensamientos al sentir una tibia sensación en la frente. Ella elevó la vista encontrándose con un sonriente Jellal, que la contemplaba de una manera especial.

―Te esperare, todo lo que haya que esperar.

Aquellas palabras del chico, la desarmaron completamente. Ella sabía que hacia falta soportar el dolor para conseguir las mejores victorias y que mejor victoria que estar con él.

Puede que ese día ella afrontara por fin ese dolor, o puede que no, pero una cosa estamos seguros, es que sería con él.

fin

* * *

Y para los pervertidos el extra! xD (yo me incluyo)


	6. ¡Extra!

¡Esta es mi versión larga de la historia y con Lemon! a ver que os parece

* * *

**Dolor (con Lemon)**

Primera vez II (version larga)

Podríamos decir con tranquilidad que todo desde "aquel" momento había sido perfecto. Aquellas citas, lo fugaces besos, todo ello le encantaba. Y aunque era cierto de que algo en su interior pedía "más" ella aún no se veía lista.

Siempre recordaba aquellos "libros" que Levy le dejaba, y aunque en aquellas situaciones los protagonistas parecían disfrutarlo, cosa que solo la animaba a probar, no podía ocultar que siempre había que pasar por una primera experiencia dolorosa.

En realidad las preocupaciones que sentía no tenían sentido, más en la mente de Erza parecían ser que sí, ella conocía el dolor más que cualquier otra persona y no le importaba sentirlo con tal de alcanzar su objetivo. Pero era un detalle curioso el que la afectaba, ella conocía el dolor, pero el dolor de la batalla, no el dolor de "eso".

―¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó Jellal, quien acercó su rostro al de ella intentando verla mejor

―¡No! ― negó ella rápidamente intentando ocultar inútilmente el nerviosismo de su rostro, provocado por la cercanía de él ― me perdí en mis pensamientos.

―Pues no lo hagas, porque terminaras ensuciándote. ― comentó el sonriente mientras volvía a unir su mano con la de ella guiándola nuevamente camino a su casa.

Erza por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras veía como el helado de chocolate que sostenía en su mano derecha empezaba a derretirse. Intentó así continuar con su misión de comérselo.

―Lo he pasado muy bien hoy ― comentó Jellal mientras se detenía.

―Yo también

La sonrisa de Erza se ensancho mientras veía que efectivamente habían llegado a su destino Fairy Hill. Se acercó lentamente hacía él mientras el hacía lo mismo, y de forma pausada y ansiosa ambos labios se unieron, en un hermoso y rítmico baile.

Ella no podía evitar aun sentirse nerviosa, era cierto que el besarse ya era algo normal en la pareja, más aun así el corazón de ambos al sentir aquella unión latía frenéticamente.

Pero aquel beso duró muy poco, ambos se separaron al sentir una fría sensación en el pecho, la cual predecía algo malo.

―Lo siento ― se disculpó rápidamente Erza, nerviosa, mientras veía como su delicioso helado se había puesto en medio de ambos manchándoles.

―No pasa nada, ― decía él intentando calmar a un nerviosa Erza ― lo mejor será que me vaya a casa

Erza no podía sentirse más culpable, había arruinado el momento especial de ambos y probablemente molestado a Jellal con aquello (aunque eso está solo en su cabeza.)

―¡no! ― exclamó ella mientras cogía de la mano a Jellal, ― déjame limpiarlo

Jellal no pudo ni protestar, y no solo era que el hecho de ver el rostro sonrojado de erza le pareciera adorable, sino porque ella no le dio tiempo a pensar. Erza le había, literalmente, arrastrado a su habitación. Era cierto que en aquel lugar los hombres estaban prohibidos, pero ella era la actual encargada (y la rapidez de ella había escondido a su acompañante)

Y ahí se encontraba un Jellal sentado en un sofá en una de las numerosas habitaciones de ella contemplando "sin camisa" aquel lugar.

―Siento mucho haberte ensuciado ― se disculpaba Erza mientras se acercaba a un desubicado Jellal.

―No pasa nada, ― comentó él girándose a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro ― un error lo tiene cualquiera.

―Ya he lavado tu ropa, ahora solo debemos esperar ― comentaba ella terminando de acercarse a él, sonrojándose sin darse cuenta al ver el cuerpo del chico ― ¿te apetece beber algo?

―No estoy bien.

―Te traería algo para ponerte pero creo que mi ropa será muy pequeña ― comentó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―No pasa nada ― comentó el tranquilo ― pero sabes, me alegro de que me mancharas con helado

―¿Por qué?

―Porque así puedo estar más tiempo contigo.

Al finalizar la frase, él se dirigió a paso tranquilo al rostro de ella, Erza por su parte lo esperó ansiosa mientras sentía como sus labios se volvían a unir. Todo era perfecto, para ella el simple hecho de estar con él era perfecto.

Ella se acomodó acercándose a él, mientras sus manos se deleitaban con el tacto de los cabellos de él. Jellal por su parte pasó sus manos a la cintura de la chica acercándola más a él.

Aquellos besos se volvieron más exigentes, más ansiosos. Las manos de él empezado una delicada misión de exploración en el cuerpo de ella, deleitándolo con su suavidad.

Aquello se volvía más intenso, más provocador. Ambos tenían ansias de más. Él la recostó con suavidad sobre el sofá, ella sintió sus besos descender hasta su cuello, brindándole una incomprensible sensación de escalofrío.

Erza cambió de posición sus manos pasándolas por su espalda y sentía su suave piel. Intentaba contener de forma inútil las sensaciones que le embargaban. No logró contenerlo por mucho tiempo y emití varios suspiros de placer al sentir sus labios moverse por mi cuello desnudo.

No supo con claridad si estuvo bien lo que hizo, o tal vez mal. Pero él acelero de forma más desesperada de forma más fuerte sus besos, sus caricias. Sintió como sus piernas se acomodaban poco a poco entre las de ella acomodándose bien entre ellas. Sus manos que antes se encontraban sobre mi cintura, sobre la camiseta, descendían poco a poco sobre mis piernas desnudas. Al sentir esto, un escalofrío me recorrió por cada zona en la cual sus tibias manos tocaban. Pero estas tibias manos no se quedaron en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo porqué volvieron a subir por mi cuerpo. Pero no por el mismo lugar que antes había recorrido. Estas habían ingresado dentro del vestido.

Una serie de diversas sensaciones me embargaban solo con el roce de su mano sobre mi vientre desnudo, me inundó una emoción extrema y a su vez sentía un poco de temor. Su boca abandono mi cuello para volver a posarse nuevamente sobre sus labios de forma desesperada. Le imitó, yo también necesitaba de sus labios y de ese dulce y gratificante tacto que me brindaban.

Su mano busco ayuda para seguir recorriendo el cuerpo de Erza. Ella sintió como la mano izquierda de él descendía y se movía libremente por mi cintura

Las manos de Jellal descendieron hasta sus muslos. Ella sintió aquellas caricias aumentaban su fuerza, estrujándolo mientras en un afán desesperado aferraba su cuerpo cada vez más al suyo.

―Debemos parar ― pidió el intentando dejar de besarla ― o ya no me podré contener más.

Aquello hizo que el cuerpo de Erza sintiera un leve escalofrió. Nuevamente la pregunta volvió a su cabeza ¿podría afrontar el dolor?

Con determinación en el rostro, vio a Jellal dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, era provocativa, por lo menos visto desde los ojos de Jellal.

―Pues no nos contengamos más.

Con aquellas palabras ella volvió a capturar los labios del chico, aquellos besos apasionados empezaron a envolver a ambos, la fragancia de excitación se sentía intensamente en el ambiente. Jellal aún un poco reacio a aquello, cambió de opinión al sentir los labios de la chica descender a su cuello, mientras que sus divertidas manos tomaban un rumbo "curioso".

La experiencia de Erza no era más que teórica, aquellos libros describían muy bien lo que se debía de hacer, y eso es lo que ella iba a poner en práctica.

Ella descendió las manos por el cuerpo del chico, tocando de forma indirecta su masculinidad, y con la mano derecha empezó a tocarla suavemente, aquel acto estremeció un poco al chico quien atrapó los labios de ella, mientras que con su mano derecha empezaba a estrujar suavemente los pechos de ella, haciéndola gemir.

Ella por su parte no dejo su labor, al contrario, al empezar a sentir como el miembro del chico empezaba a crecer, lo cogió bien con la mano y empezó a masajearlo más fervientemente, lo que provocó una fuerte sensación en el chico. Él entonces decidió aventurarse más, bajó su mano izquierda y la deslizó con suavidad hacia la intimidad de la chica, sus dedos rozaron aquel sitio. Erza gimió a sentir aquel tacto, si bien sabía que eso la excitaría, nunca llegó a suponer que fuese tanta la sensación.

Podríamos decir tranquilamente que aquello, aunque no fuese lo que parecía, era una ferviente batalla, una batalla por ver quién era el que más resistía. Jellal movió a un lado la prenda íntima de la chica aventurándose a un contacto más directo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Erza quien empezó a gemir con más profundidad. Pero ella tampoco se detuvo (solo por un breve momento) ella había conseguido abrir el pantalón del chico, bajo como pudo aquellas prendas, dejando al descubierto el erecto miembro del chico. Lo cogió con suavidad con las manos y empezó a recorrerlo con ellas.

―No hay vuelta atrás… ― susurró el chico intentando contener aquellos gemidos de placer que empezaban a embargarle. Jellal no pudo evitar excitarse más al ver el rostro de la chica, su mirada, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, todo en ella era una gran provocación.

―No la hay... ― La voz de Erza sonaba entrecortada, jadeante, pero sobre todo deseosa. Ella no podía más que ansiar más.

Ella rápidamente poseyó los labios de él mientras pasaba sus manos al rostro del chico profundizando más el beso. Él por su parte, entre besos y besos, de libraba de la pendra intima de ella, y aproximó su cuerpo su cuerpo al de ella. Erza no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el tacto del miembro de él rozar con su intimidad.

A Jellal no podía evitar excitarse más al escuchar los gemidos de ella, se posicionó bien y con lentitud empezó a entrar en ella.

Aquello era a lo que Erza temía, esa sensación empezó a embargarla. Intentó tranquilizarse, y evitar aquel dolor que empezaba a embargarle. Él se dio cuenta del estado de ella y tranquilamente depositó un casto beso en la frente de la chica. Aquello no era más que su forma de decirle que la quería, y eso ella lo sabía.

Jellal se terminó de entrar, provocando en Erza una intensa sensación de dolor. En aquel momento Erza estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se controló (o eso pensó ella), puesto que sus manos posicionadas en la espalda de él se habían clavado, en la espalda del chico. Él lo interpretó como algo normal, él sabía que la primera vez de las chicas dolía y estaba dispuesto a soportar las consecuencias.

Después de unos minutos, él sintió como la intimidad de ella se dejaba de comprimirle, vio el rostro de la chica que lucía más tranquilo. Se acercó al rostro de la chica y la besó tranquilamente mientras empezaba a moverse tranquila y pausadamente. Aquello provocó que Erza empezara a estremecerse, era cierto que aquello dolía y mucho, ero debía soportarlo.

Los movimientos de Jellal eran lentos, pero al ver que el rostro de Erza empezaba a cambiar y solar algunos gemidos. Aquellos gemidos, excitaban cada vez más al chico quien empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido. Erza por su parte empezaba a embargarse de una sensación extraña y exquisita, sentía su respiración entrecortada mientras que su cuerpo también empezó a moverse a compás de su pareja.

El fuerte ambiente se empezó a llenarse de gemidos, ambos cuerpos moviéndose rítmicamente estaban acalorados por la situación, ella se aferró más a él con las piernas. Las sensaciones eran más fuertes, llegando a ser incluso demasiado. Jellal sabía lo que ocurriría, e intentó separarse de ella más el agarre de la chica no se lo permitía, y aquellos gemidos intensificados de Erza solo provocó que llegara más rápido. Sin poder evitarlo con unos leves movimientos terminó eyaculando dentro de ella. El cuerpo de Erza de excitó más al sentir aquella sensación del líquido dentro de ella, él se siguió moviendo dentro de ella, unas breves estocadas que llevaron a Erza al cielo.

―Ha estado muy bien ― comentó él, quien empezó a apartarse al sentir como ella dejaba de aferrarse a él. ― Pero no debí de hacerlo dentro.

―¿A dónde vas? ― preguntó ella al sentir como él se alejaba de ella sentándose el sofá. Ella lo intercepto y se sentó encima de el ― me parece que esto aún no ha acabado.

―¿Aún quieres más? ― preguntó el chico viendo aquel rostro de la chica lleno de lujuria

―Por supuesto que sí. ― respondió volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios

Puede que en aquel momento él no lo supiese con precisión, o simplemente disfrutara de todo aquello, puesto que Erza como en todo, tenía que ser la mejor. Y el sexo no iba a ser una excepción

En esta ocasión el dolor es algo que debemos afrontar, si queremos recibir un grato placer.

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido?

tenía pensado en hacer un Lemon fuerte pero me arrepentí... xD no quiero perturbar a algunas personas =P

Nos vemos en otros fanfic... espero volver a escribir porque ando saturada de trabajos y no creo poder sacar tiempo n.n

¡Un saludo!


End file.
